Medicine plus pranks equals stupid
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut go looking for Fishlegs' medicine room so that they can mess with it. They get more than what they bargained for.


Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and knowing my luck, I probably never will. All rights go to the author of the books, Cressida Cowell and the company that made the much-loved films and series, Dreamworks. This fanfiction is set in the Dragons: Riders of Berk series.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed hysterically as they fled from the scene of their latest prank, placing eggs and paint over the door to Hookfang's pen. Once Snotlout opened it, his dragon would be covered in a stinky, colourful mess that would take a long time to clean off. But it got better, because they placed another paint and eggs concoction had been placed over the door to the bathhouse, so when Snotlout took a nice and clean Hookfang out of the bathhouse, he would be made dirty all over again. It was amazing, and they really wanted to stick around to see Snotlout's obviously hilarious reaction, but they had other fish to fry . . . or rather, people to prank. Their newest target: Fishlegs.

He was the perfect mark: gullible, unassuming and insanely easy and funny to scare. But for once, they weren't out to scare the husky teen. All the Thorston twins wanted to do was mess with him enough for him to go crazy, and that was ridiculously easy to do. but to truly drive Fishlegs mad was to mess with something he was passionate about keeping organized: the supplies of medicine he kept in his stores.

Fishlegs was really possessive about the medicines he made and administered to people and dragons alike. He refused to let anyone other than Hiccup and Astrid into the medicine cabinet (or rather, the medicine shed, since there was just so much medicine) and the twins were beginning to wonder just what was in the mysterious room anyway. But one thing was certain: if they weren't allowed in, it had to be something perfect for pranks.

"Wonder what Fishlegs has in here," Ruffnut grinned, searching through ointments for rashes and headaches and vomiting to search for a tonic or potion or lotion that could aid them in their tricks and traps. "Truth potion? Knock-out drugs? Mind control?"

"As if scared-dragon Fishlegs would ever be able to handle something like that," Tuffnut smirked. "You could mention knock-out drugs and he'd pass out. Mind control, however . . . that would be fun. We could always use more help. Pranking people is a lot of work."

"I know, right? I wish more people could just appreciate how much time and effort we put into all this? It's a labour of love, you know?" Ruffnut acknowledged, as if playing as many pranks as they could as often as they could was a perfectly normal hobby.

The twins lapsed into a comfortable, yet mischievous silence as they continued to search for something that they could use to mess with the beefy nerd. They dismissed rash ointment for plants and a treatment for a sore throat in search for a miracle serum. And then they found it.

A clearly marked bottle of a green liquid inside a small flask that simply read EXTRA STRENGTH.

"This stuff is amazing!" Ruffnut yelled. "A miracle in the medical world! People would go nuts for this stuff, you know that?"

"We could sell it for loads of money! We'd be rich and famous!" Tuffnut cheered. "But how do we know it works? Maybe Fishlegs doesn't use it because he tested it and failed."

"Then he won't notice that it's gone, will he?" Ruffnut explained. "Well, we can be the ones to test it then. Fishlegs is going to be so jealous when he sees us making money from his stuff. One person's trash is another's treasure, right?"

"Right!" Tuffnut agreed, as he bustled about the shed looking for two cups to pour out their miracle elixir. He found two small cups that looked like they belonged in little kids' playsets. They were tiny, but they'd have to do. The male twin poured both cups both close to overflowing and handed one to his twin. "To riches!"

"To riches!" Ruffnut echoed, as both twins downed the drinks in one go. Immediately, they both gagged from the taste. That stuff was awful! Tuffnut almost wanted to puke, but managed to swallow it down just in time. The thought of becoming rich and influential helped a lot with the nausea. "Man, that stuff was awful!"

"It'll be fine, sis. No pain, no gain," Tuffnut scoffed. "Now, let's wait a little while for the strength medicine to take effect." With that, the twins sighed happily and decided to go about their daily pranking business . . . but with a difference. Instead of going about it the easiest, laziest route they could, they were now willing to go about it the harder way. They were more willing to lift things, move things, anything to see if the strength medicine had started to take effect.

"Shouldn't it have worked by now?" Ruffnut whined. "This stuff is taking too long!"

"Just be patient, Ruffnut," Tuffnut replied, rolling his eyes as he listened to his twin's complaints. "It's not like it says anything about the time it takes."

"And it doesn't say anything about how you can't rub it in Fishlegs' face," the female twin pointed out. With that, both twins grabbed the extra strength medicine, hopped onto Barf and Belch and rushed over to the Great Hall, where they found Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout eating and talking.

"Where have you muttonheads been?" Snotlout asked, in a blunt and rude manner. The twins ignored him.

"Much as I hate to say it, Snotlout's got a point. None of us have seen you all day. What were you doing?" Astrid asked.

"And why did it take all day?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you might find the answer right here," Tuffnut grinned, slamming down the extra strength medicine down on the table where they could all see it. Fishlegs gasped.

"You went through the medicine room?" Fishlegs asked. "But you don't know what some of them do! Some of them are lethal in high doses! Why would you want to go in there?"

"To prank people, of course," Ruffnut grinned. "Well, that's the idea, anyway. But then we found one of your experiments, and got a little curious." Fishlegs turned pale.

"You didn't drink it, did you?" he whimpered. "Tell me you didn't drink it."

"I would do that, Fishlegs, really I would, but that would be a lie," Ruffnut grinned. "And my mother taught me better than to lie."

"That's right," Tuffnut smirked, taking both hands off his precious strength elixir. "This will give me and my sister the strength of five grown men each!" The four teens who had previously been eating looked at the bottle, looked at the twins, looked at the bottle again . . . and became very confused. Snotlout thought it was very funny.

"You muttonheads sure about that?" Snotlout howled. "This is priceless!"

"Uh . . . Ruff, Tuff, what did it say when you first saw it?" Hiccup asked, sending worried glances Astrid's way. Astrid didn't see any of it because she had her head firmly planted onto the table.

"It said extra strength. Why?" Tuffnut answered. Hiccup, without a word, turned around the bottle so they could see the full label.

EXTRA STRENGTH DETOXIFIER

"What's a detoxifier anyway?" Astrid asked, having regained just enough of her faith in her fellow Berkians to get her head off the table. Fishlegs began to blush.

"Well, when a person can't . . . erm . . . remove waste substances from their body on their own, a spoonful of this drink is supposed to . . . erm . . . help with that," Fishlegs bashfully explained, turning red.

"And what are the side effects of this detoxifier, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs turned as red as Hookfang in a literal split-second, and muttered something so quiet, even their dragons strained to hear it.

"Well, you both drank the detoxifier about an hour ago, right?" Fishlegs asked curiously. Both of the Thorston twins nodded. "Well, to make a long story short, you might want to get to an outhouse soon. It's slow to act, but very potent." At that point, there was a loud gurgle coming from the twins' direction and they doubled over in pain. Remembering what Fishlegs' said (for once) they rushed off to the nearest outhouse, each trying to outdo the other in terms of speed.

Hiccup blushed profusely, imagining the scenario that would unfold outside the only public outhouse on Berk. (The rest were privately owned.)

Snotlout laughed hysterically, falling off his chair with mirth.

Astrid's head, once again, collided with the table.

Barf and Belch felt tears well up in their eyes as they wondered why they had to be the ones with idiotic riders. (Not to mention foul-smelling.)


End file.
